Since Forever
by BuffyPikeBike
Summary: Dani has loved Cristian for as long as she can remember and is now determined to do whatever it takes to make him realize they belong together. A Dani Rayburn and Cristian Vega one shot. Mature content.


**Since Forever**

A Cristian Vega and Dani Manning one shot. Rated mature.

She had loved him well, since forever. He was a friend of her mom's and she had crushed on him since she was five years old and he was already a young man himself. She remembered how he used to pick her up and swing her around and around until she was breathless and her heart was hammering wildly in her chest. He called her "Bonita" and he had always thought of her as his baby sister but she was going to show him how much of a woman she really was. Now that she was of legal age there was no reason to deny her feelings any longer. It was time to make him hers.

XoXoXo

If he dad or uncle ever found out what she was about to do, they would kill Cristian and lock her in a tower for the rest of her life but she was honestly ready to do anything for the man she had loved for so many years. Her love had been innocent back then and now it was extremely erotic, stirring up feelings in her she hadn't guessed existed when she was just a child. Now all that was left to do was snag Cristian's attention in a big way.

"I'm not so sure about this, Dani," Nate Salinger whined as he looked at Cristian tending bar at Capricorn. "He's a really big, muscular guy. He will pulverize me in a heartbeat."

"I won't let him," Dani promised. She did secretly hope though that Cristian would be so incredibly jealous on his own accord that he would give Nate a pounding for what he was about to do.

Cristian happened to look up at her right at that moment and gave her a brilliant, heartbreaking smile. "Alright, action time," Dani said and she began to feign having a nasty argument with Nate. She even slapped him across the face to drive her point home. He cried out in unexpected pain.

"DANI!" He hissed. "That wasn't part of the plan."

"Just go with it, Nate," she said and then screamed loudly, "Stay away from me, Nate Salinger, you creep!"

She then headed for the exit as planned as Nate obediently followed, cursing and screaming her name. Dani walked out into the alley and Nate grabbed her around the waist, pushing her against a wall as per the plan.

"What are you doing, Nate?" Dani wailed dramatically.

"I'm gunna teach you a lesson you won't forget you … whore," Nate said and was about to kiss her when Dani felt Nate physically lifted off of her. He went sailing into the air - right into the dumpster - and smacked into the hard metal with a crash before falling to his ass on the dirty ground.

Dani smiled briefly as she watched Cristian charge at Nate. Nate tried ducking aside but Cristian crashed a fist into his stomach with precision and force. Nate howled. "You prick! How dare you put your filthy hands on a woman like that?" He went then to smack Nate in the face but Nate held up a hand and pleaded to Dani with his eyes.

"Dani, help me!" he screamed.

"She's not gunna help you," Cristian thundered.

"Dani, you swore he wouldn't do this," Nate whined. "You swore you would protect me from him."

Cristian had been about to slam a fist into Nate's nose but abruptly halted as he felt Dani's hand on his arm. "It's okay, Cris. No harm done."

"No harm done!" Nate wailed. "This is wrong, Dani. I can't believe you talked me into this and now I'm all bloody because of you."

"Don't you blame Dani, you sick animal," Cristian snapped and hauled Nate to his feet by the lapels of his jacket. "You are going to regret this."

"I already do," Nate cried, real tears rolling down his ashen face. "Dani, you planned this so help me!"

Cristian looked over at Dani who nervously bit her lip. "What is he talking about, Dani?"

"Uh …"

"She planned the whole thing, Cristian," Nate cried, squealing like a pig now. "She gave me a hundred dollars to fake a fight with her and then slam her against the wall."

Cristian glared at Nate before turning to face Dani. "He's lying. Tell me he's lying and I'll kill him."

Nate howled indignantly. "Tell him the truth, Dani. Tell him now before he murders me!"

"Fine!" Dani spat, tears coming to her eyes. She was humiliated. "I planned the whole thing. I gave him a hundred dollars just like he said."

"Are you serious, Dani?" Cristian asked. "Why would you do something like that?"

Dani's eyes spilled over. "I am not going to talk about this in front of Nate."

"Fine, go away," Cristian shooed Nate.

"Gladly!" Nate said and scurried off.

Cristian turned to face Dani. "What was this whole thing about?"

"It was about YOU!" Dani cried out.

"Me?"

"Yes. I wanted your attention. I wanted you to look at me like a woman instead of a kid."

"So you staged an attempted rape … Even knowing your father's history … That was really wrong, Dani."

Dani was near sobbing now in humiliation. "I just wanted you to see that I was desirable to other men. I wanted you to want me!"

Cristian ran a hand through his hair. "Bonita – I mean, Dani, I had no idea you felt this way."

"Oh please. Maybe you just didn't want to see how madly in love with you I am, Cristian!" Dani snapped and then hurried out of the alley before he could stop her.

XoXoXo

The next day Dani found herself alone at the penthouse, feeling more miserable than she ever had in her life. She had loved Cristian practically her whole life and she had ruined every chance she might have had with him. He now saw her for the childish little girl that she really was.

It made her cry and she holed up in her bedroom all day long until the ringing of the doorbell drew her out. She went downstairs and couldn't believe who she saw standing there.

"Cristian…" She thought about closing the door – she was still so embarrassed – but resisted.

"Hey," Cristian said, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans. "We need to talk."

"Yeah I guess we do."

She held the door wider open for him and he stepped inside. They looked at each other awkwardly before Cristian asked, "Are your parents' home?"

"No…"

"Look, Dani, I wanted you to know that while I hate what you did … I appreciate that you care."

"You 'appreciate' me, Cristian?" Dani cried. "That's so not what I want to hear!"

"What do you expect me to say?"

"That you want me too," Dani said and was suddenly closing the distance between them. "I want you to admit that I'm not the little girl you once knew. I want you to admit I'm all woman and just the woman you need."

"Dani…" His voice was hoarse and she could see his eyes hood with … was it desire … _for her?_

"Cristian," she said and cupped his cheek in her hand. "Please. Please be with me."

"Dani, I am practically twice your age."

"I don't care!" Dani said. "Age is just a number and Cristian I have loved you forever. Please believe that."

"I do," Cristian said and then he was slowly angling his head down to hers, dropping a tentative but so sweet and hot kiss on her lips.

When he pulled back, he murmured, "I shouldn't go there …"

"I want you to," Dani said. "I am woman enough for you… Make love to me…"

"Dani, we haven't even been on a date…"

"I don't care," Dani said. "I want you to be my first and last. I want to be yours. _Please._ My parents won't be back for hours. They drove all the way into the city… Cris, please…"

"I don't want to say 'no', Dani, but you have to be sure."

"I am," Dani said and took his hand and gently tugged him forward. Then they ascended the stairs together.

They arrived at her bedroom and shut the door. Dani took Cristian's hand and led him to the bed. They then started kissing and she reached for the buttons on his shirt. "Slow down, Dani," Cristian said. "You should enjoy this more."

"Okay …" she said and waited with baited breath to see what Cristian would do. He slowly tugged her into his body and pressed his lips to hers before kissing down her jaw to a very sensitive spot on her neck that made her moist in her lower regions. The sensations he was evoking in her were like nothing she had ever felt before…

He kept making love to her neck and then gently massaged her nipples through the fabric of her shirt. She moaned loudly. It felt so good, especially because it was Cristian doing it and she loved him and trusted him so much.

He then gently began unbuttoning her shirt and lightly sliding it off her shoulders. She could tell he was pleasantly surprised to notice that she had not bothered to put on a bra today. She was completely bare up top and she blushed as his dark, almond eyes swept over the crests of her small but pert pink breasts. He then lightly began massaging them anew, his hand warm and soft on her body.

"Bonita," he murmured as he lightly settled her back on the bed. "I am going to make you wet so when I enter you …" His voice trailed off.

She nodded eagerly as he reached for the button her jeans. She wondered exactly what he had in mind. He then helped her out of her jeans and her pink panties before setting them on a nearby chair. He then urged her back onto the bed and he joined her, still fully clothed himself. His eyes raked over body and she blushed.

"Spread your legs for me, Dani," he said and she did just that. He then reached out and began running a warm hand up her right then to the apex of her thighs. He then lightly brushed his calloused but gentle artist's fingers over the little curls between her legs. Her breath hitched in her throat then as she squirmed in anticipation. Soon he had taken his index finger and lightly traced the petals of her pussy lips.

"Cristian," she moaned and bucked in anticipation on the bed.

Cristian then lightly slid his finger tentatively inside of her, just up to the top of his nail. "Are you okay?"

She nodded eagerly. "More… Please …"

He then slid his finger still further up into her. She moaned as he began to stroke a particularly sensitive part of her anatomy. "Cristian … I …." She moaned lustfully as he lightly thrust his finger inside of her. She was soon feeling very wet down there and he smiled.

"You're cumming," he said.

She nodded as he sped up his ministrations and soon she was spilling her sweet juices on his finger. "Am I wet enough yet?" Dani asked.

"I think so, but I'm not done," Cristian said and rubbed her a little more until she was cumming again. Then he eased up to her breasts and put his mouth on the right nipple. He began to suck on it, lightly swirling his tongue around the bud.

Dani was literally panting by the time he had moved to her other breast. She was coming undone. This was what that expression meant. She finally understood it. Her hands found their way into his hair and she tugged on the strands so hard it must have been painful for him but he said nothing, nor did he complain.

"Are you ready, Dani?" he finally asked her in a husky voice.

She nodded. "Yes, Cristian, yes!" she cried and watched as he climbed off the bed and got undressed. She couldn't believe the size of his manhood. She was a little scared of it hurting the way Starr said it would but was ready.

She spread her thighs still wider and he lightly settled down between them. "This is going to sting a bit, Bonita, but I'll try to be as gentle as I can."

She nodded and closed her eyes. She felt a tentative brushing at the entrance of her pussy and then she felt him begin to penetrate her. "Don't tense up," he gently commanded her. "Open your eyes and look at me, baby."

She peeled open her eyes and looked at him. "Be strong," he said and then he pushed slowly inside of her. She felt intense pain as she felt her barrier being eradicated and she whimpered. He kissed her softly.

"Are you okay?" he had stopped moving inside of her.

"Yeah… Yeah … Go on," she said and lifted her hips a bit into him. She wanted to feel the pleasure now that the pain was subsiding gradually.

"I'll be as gentle as I can," he said and then lightly began moving inside of her. She still felt some pain but also the most pleasure she had ever experienced. Soon she was actually asking him to not be so gentle and he sped up as she clenched her walls tightly around him.

"Oh, Cris," she moaned as she dug her fingernails into his bare, incredibly strong back muscles. "Oooh …. Please … Please go faster …"

He did but not so fast that he was hurting her. He was so incredibly gentle and when they had finally dropped over the edge of passion together, he came inside of her and she felt him fill her up to the brim and then some.

Finally, they lay back in bed together, he spooning her into his arms. "You okay, Bonita?"

Dani twisted in his embrace and looked at him. "I am," she promised. "I love you, Cristian Vega. I always have."

He kissed her lightly. "I love you too, Dani."

"As a woman?"

"Yes," he said. "You are all woman." He kissed her again then and soon they were drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

FINIS


End file.
